Untitled & Iris
by Little Nanami
Summary: Songfics: one on Kikyo's point of view of how she dies at the hands of Inuyasha... The other is about my idea of the anime's ending. Read and review!
1. Untitled

**Thanks to Kikyo/Sesshomaru and FaErIexFaItH for reviewing!**

I'm back... but I don't know for how long...

Here is a little fiction... well it's more like a songfic but anyway...

It's in Kikyo point of view... I don't know why I'm doing this... well I think I'm just feeling like it… Kikyo is a great character even I don't really like that character … but I think she's been bashed and misused too much...

I just update because of some grammar mistakes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kikyo... nor any other characters from Rumiko Takahashi! I don't own the song Untitled of Simple Plan...

* * *

**UNTITLED**

* * *

My eyes grew wide...

I felt his claw rip the soft skin of my shoulder as he laughed evilly at my surprised and pained face.

But it felt so unliked him...

The Inuyasha I knew wouldn't do that...

I trusted him... he wanted to became human... he was so sincere...

Surely everything was a mistake, he surely didn't really want to hurt me...

It was an illusion, a nightmare...

He was all I had ever wanted... all I had ever needed...

We wanted to live together, live a normal life... together...

And still, the feeling of his thin sharp claws in my shoulder proved me that all this was painfully real.

* * *

_**I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded**_

_**By the white light

* * *

**_

I felt the hot blood gliding down my arm... it felt warm...

The sensation gave me chills as my eyes swelled with tears.

I couldn't show my fear, my pain... my despair...

I had to be strong... I was a priestess...

Even if I never asked to be so...

All after that happened so fast...

* * *

_**I can't remember how**_

_**I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight

* * *

**_

I came back to the temple... he stole the jewel... and I shot him...

My arrow wasn't really meant for his heart...

But the look in his eyes as he lost the jewel and the precious little pearl flew out of his reach...

The look...

Everything stopped at that look...

It was surely the same look I had at the moment...

Despair...

My body couldn't take it anymore... the adrenaline left me... and I fell on the floor...

My blood felt cold in my vein even if it left a hot trail on my body and arm...

* * *

_**And I can't stand the pain**_

_**And I can't make it go away**_

_**No I can't stand the pain

* * *

**_

The gash on my shoulder started to burn... it hurt... my head was burning...

I felt so heavy... my whole body was aching...

Trails of tears fell onto the dirt...

I wanted to stand... I wanted to understand... why...

So with all the strengh I had left, I got up...

I walked to him... my body was trembling... it will crumble soon... it couldn't stand the pain...

I woudn't be able to stand it any longer...

I looked him in the eyes... he seems... he looked... that makes no sense…

He was hurt...

* * *

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got nowhere to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just want to scream**_

_**How could this happen to me

* * *

**_

Why did he looked so hurt... so sad...

As if I had just betrayed him...

My eyes turned cold on him... I'm not the one who betrayed him...

He's the one who... who attack me senseless...

He's the one who hurt me...

He's the one who... betrayed me...

How could he even try to make me feel like I'm the one to blame...

Because he is...

My hand trembled as I reached for the small pink little jewel on the ground next to me...

My knees grew weak and I collapsed on the ground...

I was lying there, with my tears strained face as I glared coldly to the one that betrayed me...

* * *

_**Everybody's screaming**_

_**I try to make a sound**_

_**But no one hears me

* * *

**_

My little sister came to me, with some other villagers...

One elder came stand next to me as I looked at Inuyasha's eyes closed for the last time...

Good little Kaede wanted me to get treat...

But...

Villagers were running and screaming...

Their only priestess was on her death bed...

And I wasn't about to disagree...

I felt so dead at the moment...

My body was wounded...

My heart was wounded...

Even my... even my soul was wounded...

All because I foolishly trusted a stupid half-breed...

I had gotten reckless...

It was bad...

Better die and be buried with the jewel... before it hurt someone else...

* * *

_**I'm slipping off the edge**_

_**I'm hanging by your thread**_

_**I wanna start this over again

* * *

**_

My head was hurting... but in the end... I will be with him...

I asked my sister to burn my dead body with to jewel and to be buried with it...

The pain froze me into place as a huge moan escaped my lips the moment my head hit the ground...

I could hear them shouting and screaming...

I could hear my little sister crying...

But il all seemed to fade away with the pain...

I couldn't really feel the pain anymore... as I couldn't hear their cries...

My body felt so light... my soul felt free...

Free...

And it escaped...

* * *

_**So I try to hold**_

_**Unto a time when nothing matter**_

_**Then I can't explain what happened**_

_**And I can't race the things that I've done**_

_**No I can't

* * *

**_

I was dead...

There was no pain...

No sufferance...

Nothing grey... all was white... as pure as light...

I looked for his soul...

To get my answers... even if it didn't really mattered anymore...

I felt relieved and some sort of happy...

I felt good...

I was looking for his soul so we could endlessly be together...

I looked everywhere...

* * *

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got nowhere to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just want to scream**_

_**How could this happen to me

* * *

**_

When I thought all was over...

When I thought our soul could finally joined...

I couldn't find him...

* * *

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got nowhere to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just want to scream**_

_**How could this happen to me

* * *

**_

And that is when hatre took over my inner feeling...

Only that hatre for him was real...

Because I died to be with him...

And he... he wasn't dead...

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

What do you think of it?

I made some adjustement because when I re-read it, I found some grammar mistakes… Tell me if there's more.

Review!


	2. Iris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Iris from Goo goo dolls. And I don't own Goo goo dolls either.

Just so you know, what is

**bold **thoughts

_italic _lyrics

* * *

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

**

* * *

****Kagome**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

**It's all over. Everything. Inuyasha... I will leave feudal japan for the very last time tonight. The well will close forever now that Naraku's finally dead. And I'll never see you again, Inuyasha. Never.**

She's standing there, beside the old bone eater well. The wind played softly with her long black curls and her school skirt. She's facing him as his hair dance in the wind while tickling his small white and beautiful little dog ears. He's just standing there, waiting for her to say something anything. She gracefully glided her fingers through her hair as she sadly looked down, waiting for him to ask her to stay. The wind just continued to play, unaware of their grief.

* * *

**Inuyasha **

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**It's all over. Kagome... You're standing there for the very last time. I want to savoure that picture of you, so beautiful and true. Why leave so early... Why leaving at all... I want you to stay with me.**

He just looked at her, missing some of the sadness in her eyes. As her head bent down a little, he silently made his way toward her. He slided his hand under her chin and tilted her head so their eyes connected. The wind blew her tears away as his eyes grew wide, not prepared to the sight of her salty tears. He slided his hand under her eyes to dry her tears. She couldn't help but cry harder and fall on her knees on the grown grass of feudal japan.

**

* * *

Inuyasha **

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

**I've always been a monster in this cruel world... but you saw me differently. Yet you're the only one who tried to understand. Kagome, I know that you might be the only one to ever do so, but I'm glad.**

She held herself in her arms as she let her tears escape. He followed her on the grass, embracing her with all his might, sensing her body tense at his contact but then relaxed and melted in the embrace. She drop her head unto his neck and wrapped her small arms around his body. No words were exchanged, yet so much emotions were exchange at that very moment.

**

* * *

Kagome **

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
_

**I'm leaving, and again, you don't want to show me any emotion, Inuyasha. It might be that you can't shed tears for me, or are you too pride... But I know you care for me, wathever you have to say won't affected this... even if it feels so unreal. Ask me to stay tonight, I won't refuse Inuyasha. You seemed as hurt as me by this.**

He just held her even closer if possible. He wouldn't ask anything from her, she had already done so much. The wind blew softly, flower petals flew through their hair and some got even caught in them. She just slowly pushed him back a little. She got up and took two steps back. She looked like a beautiful crushed flower as she stand beside the well. She gently put one hand on the bone eater well and looked at him in the eyes. He wanted to cry but couldn't.

* * *

**Kagome**

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

**I have no other choice. I have to leave since you don't ask me to stay. Inuyasha... Remember me, the one that shed tears for you, the one that was reckless for you... the one that love you. Don't forget it... that's all I'm asking of you, Inuyasha. Because I'm leaving tonight.**

She smiled sweetly while her tears continued to fall freely on her face. He didn't move, he couldn't move. His mouth was so dry he couldn't murmured her name. She close her eyes and took a breathe of air and finally, in one swift mouvement, she jumped in the bone eater well. He stood so fast that his knees hurt and than run to the well that was only two steps from him... He looked inside as her form disappeared in the blue light of the well, that sweet smile still on her face. And the wind blew in his hair, carrying the petals that were still hanging in them.

**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome_  
_**

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

**I won't ever find someone like you again but, I'm still glad to have known you. It seems it wasn't meant for us to be together in the end, but I'll remember you forever.**_  
_

On each side of a passage through ages, lay a girl and a boy. She cried her heart out as she lay on the dirty floor of a little shrine over an old well. He let his tears freely rolled down his cheeks as he took in her sweet perfum for the very last time.

_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

**Don't worry, I'll remember you forever.**


End file.
